


Party Fun

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: slashababy, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party. Three manly men. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For Cruel Intentions - 'smutsmutsmut'... Hope it doesn't suck too much, because it's so completely without hobbits and I'm not used to that! :)

They hadn't met before. Not really. During the filming of Lothlorien they had barely exchanged more than a couple of sentences, mainly because there were always so many more people around. Of course, there's been the premiere and parties afterwards, but those sort of things are huge and spread out across the globe. So no, they had not met before in any sense that mattered.

Until now.

Dom Monaghan has been as good as his word, Sean thinks, gathering every one involved in the filming of the Lord of the Rings back into New Zealand for one more big party. From here, he can see the Hobbits in the dj booth, Elijah and Dom fighting over which cd to play while Billy laughs, his hips moving in time to the music. He starts across the dance floor, intent on grabbing one or all into a huge hug. It's been too long.

"Sean Bean?"

Sean looks up into the face of the man blocking his path, almost just giving a smile and a nod before moving on but something in the turn of the man's mouth made him stop. "Yeah, mate. You're Marton, right?"

"Yes. Marton Csokas. I played Celeborn."

"Of course. I remember. You also played in Rain, right? That was a great movie"

It's Marton's turn to look surprised that Sean would remember a New Zealand indie. "Yeah. This one's not bad either," he gestures to the large party around them with a bit of smile, "of course, but such big movies tend to be a bit..."

"Anonymous? Yeah," Sean is not quite sure what intrigues him about this man, looking so different now than dressed up as an Elf. Better. Sexier. And where did that come from?

Not that it matters, as Sean has put aside any doubts about his sexuality a long time ago. There are two kinds of people on this world, he has discovered -- people he wants to shag, and people he doesn't. But still, sometimes attraction takes him by surprise.

Well, this is a party and he's going to embrace whatever fun comes his way. Especially fun in the form of a sexy man smirking at him as if he knows exactly what Sean is thinking.

"So..." he's not quite sure what to say to get things moving into the direction he'd like them to. He's never been good at seducing -- sex had the habit of seeking him out not the other way 'round.

"So..." Marton deadpans, still wearing that half-smirk, which Sean would like to wipe from his face, preferably by fucking him senseless. He decides to just take the bull by the horns, so to speak -- if it backfired, he could always say that he was drunk. That excuse always seemed to work pretty well.

"You know a quieter place somewhere around here?" he therefore asks, meeting Marton's eyes with a steady gaze of his own. Sometimes it paid off to be an actor. The expression on Marton's face changes ever so slightly, and Sean knows that his gamble worked just fine.

"There's a bathroom back there," he says, voice a bit rougher than before, waving his hand vaguely towards the back of the building, "No one ever seems to come there."

Sean nods, anticipation sweet in his mouth. "Sounds perfect."

Without another word they make their way through the people. Sean occasionally gets stopped by people he hasn't seen in months, but the keen awareness of Marton's presence just behind him makes him keep it short and promise to catch up with them later.

Once they reach the bathroom -- luckily just as empty as Marton said it would be -- there is nothing to stop Sean from taking that delicious mouth of Marton's in a kiss that sets his body on fire. Their hands don't bother with preliminaries, going straight for where they want them most, and Sean gasps as smooth but strong hands wrap around him.

He has problems keeping his wits together enough to reciprocate, his fingers fighting clumsily with Marton's button-fly pants. He settles for rubbing and squeezing through the fabric, which seems to work as well, since Marton growls hungrily into Sean's mouth and speeds up his movements.

But then Marton is suddenly gone, and Sean would get worried, if there was not a hot mouth closing around his cock, making his hips buck. A pair of hands comes up and holds him still, while his hands twist in Marton's hair, and what leaves his mouth is most definitely not suited for a PG-13 movie -- but then, neither are the delicious things Marton does with his tongue.

The tiles of the bathroom wall are cool beneath Sean's cheek, and he opens his eyes to capture the pretty picture of Marton on his knees before him. But what he sees first is someone familiar standing in the door, which they apparently left unlocked. Stupid -- Sean should know better by now!

"Karl!" Sean gasps, causing Marton to stop what he's doing and look up.

Karl meets their shocked gazes with a grin that reminds Sean strangely of a big cat stalking their prey. "Don't let me interrupt you, gentlemen - it was just getting interesting..."

Marton catches himself first, and Sean can only admire the calm in his voice, considered in what position he's still in. "Hello, Karl -- I don't think we've met. I'm Marton. And I was wondering whether you are just going to watch or would like to join in."

Karl's answer is a flick of his wrist as he locks the door before strolling over. With a knowing smirk Marton goes back to driving Sean crazy, but his strangled curse is caught in a hard kiss as Karl reaches them. Palms callused from horse-riding and sword-fighting glide under Sean's shirt, Sean seriously wonders for a moment what he did to deserve this kind of reward.

Then he feels something hard nudge into his hip and moves one hand away from Marton's head to open Karl's zipper and start stroking him roughly. He keeps up a steady pace, only interrupted when he comes with a shout into Marton's mouth. It's only the fact that he's sandwiched between two strong men that keeps him from sliding to the floor bonelessly. Instead Marton kisses him, letting him taste himself, before moving over to Karl, who accepts hungrily.

One of the callused hands leaves Sean's body to help out Marton, which Sean thinks is only fair, all things considered. He concentrates on finding the perfect rhythm to drive Karl mad and obviously succeeds, because Karl comes with a shout, biting down hard on Sean's neck. It would be painful, but then Marton's tongue is there, soothing and lapping at the mark, just before Marton shudders and comes as well, almost silently except for a small grunt.

Afterwards they clean themselves up in silence, but there's no awkwardness there, only three smiles of satisfaction and the smell of sex.

Karl leaves first, throwing back over his shoulder casually: "Very nice meeting you both! I'm in room 216 -- in case one or both of you are interested in some more... fun." He doesn't bother to look back to see the look Sean and Marton exchange.

Marton smirks again. "I guess that means I'll see you again in a couple of hours, Sean -- I'm sure our second real meeting will be just as pleasurable as our first..."

With that he exits as well, leaving Sean alone in the bathroom. In the mirror above the sinks he catches his reflection, which shows him that he looks just like the cat that got the milk. He washes his hands and then leaves the bathroom as well. He has some hobbits to hug -- especially one Dominic Monaghan, who will never know what great fun his party has been for Sean.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to aelane, for giving me a plot bunny and saving my ass. *hugs*


End file.
